Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of sputter deposition, more specifically to a backing plate for a sputter target, to a sputter target and to a sputter device.
During sputter deposition material, e.g. atoms, released from a target condensate on a substrate to form a layer. The process chamber in which the target and the substrate are arranged is substantially at vacuum so that the target atoms can reach the substrate without colliding with any remaining gas particles. Known sputter deposition approaches comprise DC sputtering, RF sputtering, ion beam sputtering, magnetron sputtering and reactive sputtering. During the process the target formed of the material from which the desired layer is to be formed erodes more and more, e.g., erosion grooves may be formed which advance towards the backing plate.